injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Can they move any faster? I don't need Grodd taking my head off cuz your boys are too slow." * "We're ready to move out." * "Just get the job done." * "Runnin' a little slow, Flash." * "Got no choice. Grodd put a nano explosive in my head. His paw's on the trigger." * "So whether I like it or not..." * "...I gotta do Grodd's dirty work." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Easiest paycheck ever." * "You're not bulletproof." * "Nice try, kiddo." *"New Harley, same crazy." - After winning a round against Harley Quinn Clash Defense Wagers * "The shots are getting closer." * "Am I gonna need trick bullets?" * "Got a bullet just for you." * "Got a bullet with your name on it." * "You're a real downer, man." * "Got you in my sight." * "You're tougher than I expected." * "Bullet to the brain ends this." * "Next time, try bullets." * "Got a bullet just for you." * "Shots fired." * "You're gettin' the full clip." * "Next one's got your name on it." * "You're in my sights." * "The bullet ends this fight." * "Tired of gettin' shot?" * "Crossing you off my list." * "Ever out of shots?" * "You can't split my bullets." * "It's big guns for big game." * "This ain't worth the money." * "Trigger finger gettin' itchy." * "Don't want to kill yourself, do ya?" - Clash with himself * "You can't split my bullets." - Clash with himself * "I don't usually fight angry." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Learn how to fight playin' video games?" - Clash with Bane, Cyborg or Raphael * "Do I need a bug zapper?" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Likin' the big league?" - Clash with Firestorm or Leonardo * "Miss retirement?" - Clash with The Flash or Jay Garrick * "Your paw's comin' off the trigger." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "I feel like I'm in clown school." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "You're one seriously twisted f--" - Clash with Joker * "I used to be young and angry too." - Clash with Power Girl, Red Hood or Robin * "I kill you Regimers for free." - Clash with any Regime members * "How about a kiss?" - Clash with female characters * "I'll shoot your eye out, kid." - Clash with young characters Attack Wagers * "Eat lead, sucker!" * "Go ahead. Make my day." * "Friends are bad for business." * "Only cause you're cheatin'." * "Deadman don't get paid." * "Should've charged more." * "Thought I was bluffin'?" * "Nah, I'll keep shootin'." * "It only takes one." * "Actually, that might be cathartic." * "This isn't about money." * "Why rush the climax?" * "But I can shoot you full of holes." * "Just wearin' you down." * "Softenin' you up." * "Bet you 10 grand I can." * "This is a contractual obligation." * "Whatever, appeaser." - Clash with Aquaman or Bane * "It beats the alternative." - Clash with Atrocitus or Gorilla Grodd * "It depends on the question." - Clash with Batman * "Good thing these guns are loud." - Clash with Black Canary * "Ain't the size of a ship, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Gold bullets still hurt, kid." - Clash with Firestorm * "Ain't no ape takin' me out." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "So do you, master archer." - Clash with Green Arrow * "The kind I like to forget." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "This ain't the Squad." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Wonder Woman * "You stay dead this time." - Clash with Joker or Red Hood * "What? I need a sword?" - Clash with Raiden or Wonder Woman * "Anyone who's ever met you." - Clash with Robin * "These bullets are Kryptonite tipped." - Clash with Supergirl or Superman Category:Quotes